Dissociative
by Anna.Aces
Summary: ((AU)) Forced to change her way of life once, Piper Chapman struggles with having to revisit her troubled past in the city where her trauma started. But when she meets Alex – who suddenly finds herself falling for two of the same person – Piper Chapman must stay clear of the one who holds the key to it all. Will they discover that their fates were entwined since the very beginning?
1. 01

**One**

" **Another Forceful Change"**

 **(( Piper ))**

Thunder erupts.

And not long after it begins to rain – slow and quiet – and then all at once. Even when the drops began to stream down the floor-to-ceiling windows, it still provided the best view over Manhattan. She was settled on the carpet with her back and head resting on the glass, eyes closed, pleading internally not to witness the busy sidewalks. Her thoughts broadened back to a moment when she once lived here. The social and carefree Piper Chapman – not the one who had been forced to live alone for the sake of her own mind – no, the same person whom once walked those drenched sidewalks with such a confidence that her smile seemed like it came second best. Who she was, had been the person she wanted people to remember her by. Which was the biggest reason she decided to keep herself away from the crowd. Scared she would break in front of them, snap, or get called crazy. She wanted to remain the Piper Chapman she used to be.

But that was five years ago, and she is hardly that same blonde haired women. Now she was just incapable of feeling human, torn between herself and the ones who lived inside of her head. Countless hours left engrossed in hope and pity, that one day, she could wake up and not feel like her life was being taken from her.

A flash of light flickered through the windows, illuminating the already lowly dimmed room, and with it igniting a roar from the outside. She choose not to notice and instead continued to sulk. It was one of the many things she was good at it, besides knowing when someone was watching her.

"There is a million reasons why this is bad for me. I hope you take that into consideration before deciding to buy this loft." She spoke first without ever ceasing to move.

"Well there is also a million reasons why this is good for you. And I'm sorry, but your brother already beat me to it."

"So, yet again- I have absolutely no choice in this matter." The thought of her being here longer than a weekend proved to be sickening.

"Give your brother some credit, he is doing everything he can to help you."

"And by helping, you mean shoving me into a three story box, while the rest of the world moves and I see one person a few times a week, until I'm suddenly healed?" She sighed. "Please, amuse me more."

"I honestly don't know what you want from me Piper. We have been at this for five years going on six and you have managed to scare off every single specialist."

This was the moment she finally decided to move from her melancholy position to stand, her eyes had already instantly locked on to a familiar target. A dark haired, brown eyed, clean face, gray suited and slick black tied target. John Bennett, looking like he had just walked out of a business conference; except she had known he was only coming from seeing her brother. This man would jump off a cliff if dear old Danny asked him to.

"I want to go back to where I was." In Arizona, where she didn't have to worry about constant thunder storms and people – so many people.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but this was recommended by your therapist."

"Great, that is just perfect. _Send her back to the place where it all started, it'll be good for her._ "

John took a deep breath, keeping himself together – something she should be doing. All the tension, back and forth bickering, would not turn out so good if they continued. If she argued more, she just might strike a nerve within herself. A nerve she would very much like to avoid.

"The least you can do is try. And get that _I'm-being-held-prisoner_ look off your face, because you know damn well your brother has not once kept you locked up. Moving out of the state was your idea, not his. Deciding to be alone was again, your idea, not his."

He was right and she knew it, regardless if she decided to listen to him. She was contradicting herself.

"You're already late for your session." He spotted his watch. "And this is on you, not me."

"That is the second time in the last thirty-minutes you have decided to blame me."

"You swear it's something new."

She really did dislike him sometimes, but the truth was she needed him. More than she could ever let on. John kept her sane – for the most part that is.

* * *

Puddle after puddle and raindrop after raindrop, the storm continued to rage on; causing the drains in the streets to over-fill. It had been an unbelievable thought, that only a few hours ago had she been standing in the scorching heat craving an ice water bath instead of a hot one.

"Thank god for the weather." John whispered under his breath who was more than happy that the rain presented itself as an excuse for tardiness, especially with the amount of traffic they had just sat through.

The lobby was mostly empty for Pipers sake, no one around to give her a hard time.

"Miss Reznikov, you're two-thirty appointment is here. John Bennett and-"

"Piper Chapman. Yes, yes of course. Send them in."

The young women hung up the phone and directed the both of them to the elevator. "Third floor, take a right and her office is at the end of the hallway. Good luck."

Did she just hear that? Did John just hear that?

Piper raised an eyebrow at him, looking for any reason to believe that he – too – heard that. For some reason it bothered her in many different ways. _Good luck._ The fuck was that suppose to mean, she thought.

"Stop over analyzing it. She didn't mean it in the way you are suggesting."

"Was this before or after you finished undressing her with your googly eyes?"

"Don't act like you weren't doing the same thing."

"I wasn't."

"Oh that's right, I forgot you have a lesbian persona in there." He poked her head and quickly exited the elevator so fast she didn't get a chance to process what he just did.

"That's not funny."

"I think after all this time I'm allowed to talk freely about-"

"John I swear if you say her name."

They stopped at the end of the hallway and he fixed his tie.

"Her." He finished and their conversation ended there, because soon, he was knocking on the door where the treated and not treated have been.

 _Good luck_. It was still racing in the back of her head.

"Come on in!" As we proceeded through the door, a rather short red headed lady took a stand to meet us. "You must be John and this – this is Piper Chapman."

She was looking at Piper with such fascination. What was so intriguing about a sick person? The blonde dared never to ask.

"Please sit."

"I will be waiting in the lobby for you." He looked at Piper and smiled. Miss Good-Luck was waiting for him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Reznikov."

The pure disgust on her face was plain to see and the therapist took note of it almost immediately.

"Men." This caught Piper by surprise, but it didn't blow the uneasy feeling away, just dimmed it.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"That's expected. Considering you were the one who reached out to my brother, not the other way around."

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess. Danny doesn't have a single hour to spare and he wouldn't waste it on finding me a therapist."

"Very perceptive of you."

"I have my moments. But the question is why?"

"Four different specialist and yet, not a single piece of progress. I have treated a lot of people in my life, some even walked out of here wondering if they ever had a problem to begin with."

"Is that supposed to suddenly make me feel better?"

"No, it's not. But that is a pretty high number for a patient who has seen no progress."

The word patient triggered an intense throb, causing Piper to force her eyes to stay open – trying desperately to make the pain seem unnoticeable.

"I know you just flew in today, so I don't want to bombard you with too many questions. But I do want to suggest that you come to see me at least three times a week."

Reznikov was writing something down when Piper finally noticed what the women was doing. She really didn't have any choice in any matter, and this was rather unsettling. Didn't she have to receive some kind of consent? Or was Piper just suppose to follow.. _orders?_

"You'll be lucky enough to see me twice a week."

"The more sessions, the more progress, and the more you will get better. Don't you want to get better?"

"The problem is not me wanting to get better – I do – it's them you have to worry about. You've read my files, so you know very well why it hasn't worked with anyone else."

"Learning control is-"

"Do you know how many times I have opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a restaurant with someone I had never met in my life? I've been slapped and drenched with drinks people have thrown in my face. Not to mention the days I've reeked in alcohol left in clothes I would never wear. And the crazy thing is, I don't remember a single thing before that."

Reznikov was listening now, her pen no longer taming the paper in front of her.

"I don't doubt you're great with helping out-of-mind patients, your resume is stacked, and there are probably tons of people out there willing to back that up for you. But I refuse to sit here and listen to the same thing over and over again. I've been through this four other times. So unless you have a definite way to getting my life back, without me having to worry if I will wake up the next day as myself, then don't waste my time and I won't waste yours."

Push and pull, Piper would not grovel.

"I knew with taking this case that this wasn't going to be easy, but in order for me to help you – you're going to have to work with me."

Piper took a moment to think all of it over, to debate the decision to walk out and return to Arizona; forget that this conversation ever happened. She would live out the rest of her days split into different forms that she couldn't control. Only to be reminded every day that there was absolutely nothing she could about it. But now – now she was desperate. She was being hard to communicate with, that was apparent, but she had good reason to be. All of the failed attempts from high specialists was discouraging. Which was all the more the reason why she should just leave and tell Danny to keep his money – so she could continue being doubtful and stubborn. It's worked well so far.

 _"The least you could do is try."_

Fucking Bennett to find his way into this conversation.

"Two days a week and two to three hours at most. Since I can't get you for a third day. Can you make that work?"

"The least I can do is try."


	2. 02

**Two**

" **A Second Chance Meeting"**

 **(( Alex ))**

Alex swirls the red wine in her glass - blatantly ignoring the waiter whom frequented at her table - deciding that the view outside was much more pleasant to look at. She had barely reached the restaurant when the down pour began, feeling lucky she didn't have to result in holding a newspaper over her head like most people were doing. It was quite the scene, she admitted. This was a nice distraction from her already stressful day, but afternoon drinking was the real life saver here. She was trying to forget about the work load she left on her desk, where the designs were becoming impossible to fit with the measurements.

But before she think further about it, she already spotted a furious and wet maned women. Alex was doing her best not to laugh when Nikki sat down opposite of her.

"The weather reporter this morning lied. Sunny they said, all day they said." She ranted, trying to tame her now frizzy hair. "Now look at me. Practically a wet dog in jeans."

"It's the middle of October. In New York if I might add. You should expect this."

"You know I travel a lot, how am I suppose to keep track? And I don't see you with an umbrella either. Your point is invalid as far as I'm concerned."

Alex brought the tip of her glass to her lips, tasting the liquid with care, while watching Nikki force her hair into a messy bun and in the process ordering a beer. It was rather entertaining to watch.

"This place isn't all to bad, huh?"

"I take it you come here a lot."

"I come here to meet women, classy women."

"Every women in here is with someone, as I've collected so far." Alex caught Nikki's heavy grin, and then with the shake of her head she continued, "Of course that means absolutely nothing to you. Men must hate you."

"Women too."

They both laughed. The lightness in the air was refreshing, Alex thought. When the waiter returned with Nikki's drink, they had decided to order.

"Just because you're a one girl wonder now, doesn't mean you get to judge those of us who are not." Messy bun took a long drag of her beer, almost draining half the bottle in one sip. "And if I recall- you had quite a few places back in college."

"I'm not judging." Alex hid her smile behind the rim of her glass and Nikki squinted her eyes with a silent look. "Okay- okay, maybe a little. But that was back in college."

"Sure, sure. Speaking of one girl wonder now, how is Clare?"

"Clare is fine, well good, and all of the above."

"I'm waiting for you to tell me how the proposal went."

"What are you talking about?"

"You popping the question." Nikki was visibly serious and this left Alex even more confused.

"I haven't proposed to anyone." Alex quickly said, wanting to speak about something other than this. Anything but this.

"Huh, someone told me that you were going too, forget who though."

"And you believed them without checking with me first?"

"That is what I'm doing now? I guess I believed it because you have been dating for two years?"

"Well I don't plan on proposing any time soon so."

"I don't see what the problem is? Clare is gorgeous, optimistic, fun, works at a great bank, and not to mention she puts up with your crazy ass. Mom loves her too, and she doesn't like just anyone."

"Are you dating her or am I?"

Proposing, was she really fucking serious? Alex hadn't even thought about the chances of that happening. Ever.

"Alex the point is, she makes you happy. Why won't you fully commit to her already?"

"Can we stop talking about this? You're really making me wish I never left my office."

Where was all of this coming from, she questioned. Nikki never gave a damn about any of her relationships and Alex was grateful for that. Now- now it didn't make any sense.

"Why do I get the feeling this is about that women."

This peaked Alex's interest and Nikki caught on to it rather quickly.

"Holy shit. I'm right aren't I? It has been five long, long- years!"

"This isn't about her. And can you please lower your fucking tone."

Alex was quick to look around them, hoping that they didn't draw any attention.

"Don't lie to me. You need to stop waiting around for someone who isn't going to show up. "

The waiter interrupted Alex just as she was about to ask yet again, if they could squash the argument they were having. He placed each of their plates in front of them before he ran off. Something told Alex he had overheard a part of their conversation and she wasn't the least bit happy about that. Annoyed and aggravated even, they simply ignored one another as they tended to their meals. But she knew that Nikki was burning to talk more about it, eating away in that messy bun of hers, and Alex was dreading the moment she brought that women up again.

She never accused _her_ to be the problem. Never.

* * *

 **Five Years Prior**

 **(( Alex ))**

 _She was never fond of parties. The late night college ones filled with free beer, cheap snacks, and forced small talk. She still goes, of course, but only to ditch the cover creases of her sheets – where her never ending melancholy holds her. It always started with another slurring friend on the other line, stating the infamous whereabouts to these particular parties. And then here she stands every time with a beer in her hand- away from the ruckus – feeling almost regretful for ever leaving the quiet confines of her room. She couldn't pin point what she was currently upset about, upcoming exams? Or maybe it could be for the simple fact that she doesn't like parties, loud people, drunk friends, screaming music, and Doritos? She was still trying to fit the pieces together herself. And just when she thinks of escaping the horrid time, she finds herself staying, because her voice is all to beautiful and welcoming to leave behind._

 _"You know the party is that way right?" She says with a smile._

 _If forever existed, she could tell you that she imagined forever in that millisecond of catching her composer. Alex swore it was more than just her blonde hair, tanned skin, and maroon knee high dress that she couldn't help but notice had complimented her curves perfectly. It was about the way she felt when her eyes found hers. The light blue seeping through her own and suddenly the feeling was almost unbearable._

 _"That explains why it is so quiet over here." Alex speaks, trying to hide how open she feels._

 _"Right, because you are suddenly abandoning your youth for?"_

 _"For my hearing." She was quick to say. "How can anyone hold a conversation in there?"_

 _"Oh, you haven't seen it yet? Everyone is practically eating each others faces that there is absolutely no room for talking." The blond releases a genuine laugh, revealing the shyness in her voice._

 _This women was pulling her strings and tearing down her walls – leaving her bare, anxious and restless. And this girl had no clue. Alex was awfully taken aback._

 _"Not everyone."_

 _She played a soft smile before peeling her eyes away from the women – their warm blue iris lighting a fire to her cheeks. She was hoping the blonde couldn't see the great appeal she had for her laugh, because she was desperately wanting to hear it again._

 _"I'm Piper."_

 _"Alex."_

* * *

 **The Present**

 **(( Alex ))**

"You met her one time. One lucky night and all of a sudden you want to throw away any good relationship that comes your way. I don't get how you, of all people, are so captivated by one girl you don't even know." Nikki paused, her voice small and quiet, keeping her eyes away from Alex's – almost respecting the situation. "I want to find her for you, so I can see just how amazing she is and fall in love with her too. Or better yet, help you move on."

"I know."

Alex knew Nikki couldn't understand it, because it was a fragile subject even to herself. She wanted to deny that she wasn't the least bit curious about the women - that she didn't think about her from time to time - but Alex knew very well it had a lot to do with not knowing anything about her. It was only a fascination – nothing more and nothing less. That is why she never talked about it and why she didn't want to talk about it.

"To tell you the truth, it has been so long, I don't even know if I would notice her if she was standing right in front of me."

"So you don't have a picture of remembrance together labeled _'the one that got away'_?"

"Shut up." Slowly the tension dimmed and soon they were laughing together.

"Did you at least get her name?"

"Piper."

"Are you sure?" Nikki mumbled while chewing.

"I'm pretty sure."

"So, Piper _what?_ "

"I don't ask all the people I meet what their last names are."

"Well from now on, maybe you should. Have you tried looking her up? _Piper who lives in New York?_ "

"Nikki, I went to every party I was invited to after that night. I asked anyone and everyone if they knew a Piper. A few people said they knew her, but didn't have any contact information."

"Did they know anything about her?"

"They didn't know her know her, it was more of a.. I've seen her around here and there. Honestly, the girl was practically a ghost."

"Maybe you just imagined her and she doesn't really exist. Because I can't imagine anyone wooing you Vause."

"So Clare-"

"Clare did not woo you and if she had, there is no way you'd be stuck on another girl. Isn't that like mind-cheating or something?"

"Mind cheating?" Alex couldn't hold in the laugh this time, it just came right out. "That isn't even a thing."

"Sure it is. And for two years too. I bet she doesn't even know about her, right?"

"It's none of her business."

"Exactly- mind cheating at its finest."

"I can't believe out of all the people in the world, you ended up as my foster sister."

"Fuck off, you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Maybe. Anyways are you finished eating? I have to get back to work."

Nikki nodded with a mouthful about to soak in the beer she just sipped down. Alex shook the imagine out of her head before calling the waiter for the check. Work was calling and it was indefinite.

* * *

"Daya." Pause. "Daya." Pause again. "Daya."

Fifteen-minutes Alex had been standing in the same spot, tapping her fingers impatiently on the front desk. Daya was too busy going back and forth making giggly faces with someone she had never seen before. The sight was becoming uncomfortable and annoying.

"Fuck this." Alex stormed away from the front desk, she didn't need an invention to see her mother, and she was not about to stand there for another fifteen-minutes waiting for Daya.

After the semi fiasco lunch she had with Nikki, she easily decided to take a detour for some much needed mother bonding time, and that work could wait. Her foster sister didn't just pry into her love life without good reason, unless it had to do with someone putting her up to it and there weren't many people on this planet that Nikki would do things for. Except for a certain old women.

When she exited the elevator and continued on down the hall, someone was just leaving the room she was headed to. Alex paid no real attention to her, until they passed by and she had to take a second to look back, before slipping through the door.

"Alex?"

 _A millisecond of catching her composer.._

"Alex?"

"Huh?" She turned around after shutting the door, the recent thought vanishing.

"The girl who just left, who was she?"

"Someone whom is non of your concern and you best stay out of it. "

"I'm not Nikki. But now I'm suddenly under the impression that you were just warning me."

"Take it as you will." Red motioned for her to sit and Alex complied. "As happy as I am to see you dear, why are you here at this hour? You should be at work." Her mother gathered the papers that crowded her desk and stored them into a file – secretive as ever.

"Let's talk about how Nikki asked me if I proposed to Clare yet."


	3. 03

**Three**

" **Stress and Arguments"**

 **(( Alex ))**

There is a fine line before design and measurement come in that you have to cross over. This part deals a lot with questions and careful planning, rather than if you have the muse for it.

 _How safe do you want this building to be?_

 _How long do you want this building to stand?_

 _Can it withstand earthquakes and other natural disasters?_

 _But most importantly, what will this building be used for?_

Alex finds herself revisiting each of those questions, while incessantly staring at the miniature plastic building she has constructed. She tilts her head side to side before then proceeding to walk around the table to do the same in another position.

"The longer you stare at it, the more prone you are to hating it."

A pair of arms sneak up around Alex, which have done nothing to distract her from the small structure in front.

"I'm still not convinced this part of the building will hold during an earthquake."

"You're kidding me right? Alex you've carefully planned everything."

She sighs, escaping from Clare's unneeded embrace to stride across the room.

This design has been an on-going project for a few weeks, and although it was finished, Alex still decided to scan over every detail until she was satisfied. The company she was currently working for was a huge step in the right direction, and would add a pretty penny to her name on the list of great Architectures in New York.

She couldn't mess this up.

Clare didn't understand this and Alex didn't expect her to. She was a banker after all, and she had absolutely no artistic bone in her body.

"Big company, big project, big stuff. It just has to go well."

"And it will."

Only after Alex had poured herself a glass of water did she pay attention to the time. A sudden excitement shunned the worry away.

"I'll be fine once we go out tonight. Get a few drinks in and-"

"Yeah, about that.." Clare stood behind the island with a face full of guilt.

"You're fucking kidding, right?"

"Listen. I totally forgot I told Jess that I would go out with her tonight."

"We planned this two weeks ago."

"I know, I know. It's just.. she is going through a really hard time. She needs me more than ever."

"Instead of bringing up some bullshit excuse, just tell me that you don't want to go.."

"Alex.." The red head exhaled heavily, implying she was becoming annoyed.

The fact that she was about to try and justify herself caused Alex to easily walk away. Cue the stress and need for even more alcohol.

Jess went through a hard time every other week and Clare was there for every one of them.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work. I don't have the strength to listen to your excuses right now."

"You're seriously going to be this way?"

Alex refused to say anything.

"Fine, I will just call you tomorrow."

Out of all the days, today was turning out to be one hell of a long argument. Nikki, Red, and now Clare. Someone had to have been fucking with her. This was insane.

How she ended up in a two year relationship was beyond her – it just sort of happened – if Alex had to describe it. The only reason they had fit so well together was because of the love they had for their work. Both of them striving for success made the relationship seem more mature, but who knew it could be just as immature.

Did she have some feelings for her? Yes.

But was she in love with her? She wasn't sure.

And if Alex had even thought about proposing, well, Clare pretty much just through that whole idea out the window when she slammed the door on her way out.

"Have fun." She whispered.

But the more appropriate response was...

 _'fuck you too.'_

* * *

Regret was the first thing Alex felt when she stepped out of the cab. The line to the club wrapped around the block.

"No way."

Nikki was there the moment she called, eager to go out and even more excited to drink. But now, having been suggested they meet here was a big mistake. She was not going to stand out here, for who knows how long, when all she wanted was a few drinks. A few measly shots.

Alex walked up to the Bouncer. Here goes nothing.

 _"Ask for Carmen at the front, she will let you in."_

"I'm looking for Carmen."

Whoever Carmen was didn't even have to make an appearance. The bouncer stepped aside triggering a wave of disgust from everyone in line. For once, Alex felt bad for them.

At least something didn't disappoint. She was lucky enough to nab a beer on the way to an open sofa and she didn't waste anytime tasting the liquid.

It took approximately four seconds for Alex to spot her over the beer bottle she tended to. She watched them loose themselves between two other women, women Alex would be much better off looking at. Every which way, their body flowed perfectly against the tempo blaring above. Surely this women knew she could grab the attention of everyone around her, and yet, she didn't seem to care. For some reason, this upset Alex.

When the sweat and alcohol faded in with the rest of the world, it was almost as if she could sense that Alex was watching. Because when their gaze met across the floor, the women immediately brushed her way further into the crowd.

She is running away, why is she...

Her body reacted differently than she thought, because she found herself rising from the sofa, wanting to chase after her.

"Vause." The voice broke through the music, loud and somewhat clear, all the while simultaneously pushing Alex back down in her seat.

"Whoa there. I only just got here, you can't ditch me yet."

Her eyes wavered from the mysterious women to Nikki before looking back at the dance floor, noticing only then that she was gone.

Curse Nikki for being semi-earlier than expected.

"Seems like you already have your eye on a women tonight."

Her hand ached for release from the bottle she hadn't realized she had been gripping. This distraction was all it took for her to come back to reality, where conversations awaited.

"I just came here to drink and listen to loud vulgar music."

"That's a load of shit."

"What? You going to accuse me of cheating again?"

"No, I would actually suggest it. Because I think they are sleeping together."

"Who?"

"Clare and Jess." Nikki took the empty spot beside her, holding a cup filled to the rim.

Alex knew she needed another drink.

"And here you were just hours ago asking me if I was popping the question."

"Why does she get to have all the fun?"

"Earlier you wouldn't stop going on about how amazing Clare was and now you think she is cheating. Are you serious right now?"

"You know why I said what I said. And I'm still upset you went to Red."

"Why, is she threatening to ground you?"

"No, she-"

"The look on your face says it all." This lightened the mood almost too easily. Alex could not stop herself from laughing and Nikki only made it worse. Her face was one of pure seriousness.

"It's not a funny."

"It kind of is."

At this point, even Nikki couldn't hold in a bit of laughter.

"How is the project coming along?"

"Finished." She wasn't about to lay down any details, it stressed her enough just thinking about the damn building. "And you? Red mentioned something about Australia?"

"Yeah, Brooke offered me a job. Two to three weeks tops."

"Have you taken it?"

"I have a few days to think it over. I don't have to pay for a ticket or a hotel, besides food. Which is a first."

How did both of them end up working in such artistic fields. Nikki took exceptional photographs for a living, even sold a few here and there for insanely high prices. She captured things in the craziest of places in almost in the worse conditions. Surely, one of them was bound to end up working for medical, considering the one who practically raised them played healer. And since it wasn't going to be Alex, Red hoped Nikki would follow suit; until she picked up a camera for the first time.

Alex waved over a waiter for another round of drinks, her veins eager to fill the need for intoxication.

"What about the pay? Sounds like something is holding you back."

"You know I'm not one for turning down offers overseas to do a piece, but.. the reputation for the company Brooke wants me to work with is terrible. The pay has nothing to do with it- it's actually quite a lot."

"Hmm." The drinks were slipped onto their table, and Alex had tipped him. "That is something to think about. I've turned down many companies with poor reps, even when the pay is good. But I care a lot about my resume. The question is, do you?"

"Not entirely. It is a lot different for me. The quality of the picture wanes more over the companies I have worked with. Yours on the other hand, not so much."

Nikki grinned, enjoying her right to pester Alex. And she didn't mind, because she was enjoying it too.

"All you do is click a button and hope it comes out great. I have to draw up, scalp and piece together little blocks of plastic into buildings rats could live in."

"You know, that actually hurt my feelings a little bit." Nikki placed her hand over her chest, feigning extreme pain.

* * *

The night passed by in a blur, they had their last shots before going their separate ways.

The line was still the same when she waved Nikki goodbye - hinting that even for two in the morning – people still wanted to party.

All Alex wanted to do now was go home and sleep and possibly eat.

A loud horn strikes at the same time she goes to take one step off the curb, but to her surprise she was pulled and spun back onto the sidewalk. Alex collided against someone abruptly the moment the car passed by and she could feel their once intense grip gradually loosening.

 _What just happened.._

The moment their bodies parted from one another could she finally breathe evenly.

Alex took notice of the blonde hair that flowed over a light gray scarf, which hung loosely around their neck to compliment the black leather jacket they were wearing. The dark eye liner and shadow praised their blue eye fondly.

She couldn't place where the sudden familiarity was coming from when she caught their gaze between the quite space. And it wasn't until they spoke did she question it more.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"


End file.
